Genchū Genchū Fruit
http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/.a/6a00d8341c630a53ef015435bb67f3970c-800wi The Genchū Genchū no Mi is a Ancient Zoan-type that enables the user to transform into a large Protozoa creature or hybrid, similar to an Ooze monster, at will. "Genchū" is Japanese for Protozoan. The current user of this fruit is Sherry, who was force feed the fruit by Captain Irish. Appearance ''' The Genchū Genchū no Mi was a brown fuzzy fruit shaped like a kiwi with various swirls on it. The inside was green similar to a kiwi as well . '''Strength's & Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Sherry, are mostly combat oriented abilities. Sherry uses the powers of the fruit to augment her health and bestow damage reduction and immunity to a few various attacks. Combined with the amorphous shapes and the digestive enzymes that coat her new skin and she does acid damage at a touch. Initially Sherry had not mastered the powers of the fruit but through training she is getting more proficient at the use of its abilities. Aside from the standard weakness of devil fruit users the Genchū fruit has a few other weaknesses that are not apparent on the surface. Due to being a protozoan poison affects the user much more than a normal victim would. The same is for extreme temperature changes as it affects how the body reacts. Usage The fruits bestowed powers , as used by Sherry are mostly used for combat. As sherry progressed in usage, she learned to manipulate the evolutionary abilities of a Protozoan to absorb animals and for temporary periods take on their powers as if a Zoan of that type, but not in full control of said ability Outside of battle Sherry has shown the powers to be used in a more utilitarian way, such as using the digestive enzymes to break down locks and food, or use the amorphous body to slide under doors and small spaces. The techniques developed using the fruit are: * Absorptive Healing: '''When in protozoan form, acid damage dealt is treated as healing, heal HP equal to damage dealt by acid only. This applies only to living matter or natural matter such as food and plants consumed in such a way. Processed objects will not grant benefits. * '''Absorb Shape: Sherry has used the powers of the fruit to absorb animals and people over time and assume their shape in combat. ** Polar bear Form: '''Taken from a druids companion, this form has the problem of, as Captain irish called it, "A GODLESS KILLING MACHINE". This form is often used in combat to often dissuade people that this is her actual fruit. It however raises issues with the party as it is often enough to attack people. ** '''Blood-hawk Form: This form was taken by accident, it is rarely used and is instead used for recon and stealth travel. ** Auroch Form: '''This form was originally done so as to pull carts. It proved to be very useful for strength but is super frenzied. * '''Merge Forms: Sherry managed to for a limited time Merge the forms of her assumed shapes into a short lived more powerful form, but at the high cost of energy it takes on her body. ** Bear/Ooze: '''A mix of power and defense, this form is formidable with high STR and CON but at the cost of overall movement. ** '''Bear/Auroch: This form is for battle merging the beast into a large horned bear with immense strength, the hardest form to control as it just wants to savage everything. Similar to a berserker it has little to no control. History During a visit to the ______ isle, the fruit was found by the party. When it came time for the party to decide what to do with it, Captain Irish grabbed the fruit, screamed magic powers and force feed it to Sherry. After which she realized she had became a fruit user and collapsed into a brief depression as this almost certainly shattered her dream of being able to run her tribe as the right of chieftain is to survive the fall off the red line and swim back and climb the red line. Game Stats When the fruit is ingested, it comes with some initial powers. : * Noticeable Traits: ** Increased Consumption: ''' The user has a major increase in the food needed to keep the user running. However the user almost never sleeps, instead going into a slower, trance like state of awareness. * '''Were Stats: ** Blind-sense: Given the cilia surrounding the protozoan body, it gains blind sense 30 ft. ** Category:Devil Fruit